


贋作　A heart whose love is innocent!

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 贋作 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532246
Kudos: 1





	贋作　A heart whose love is innocent!

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人の悲しみは私に無垢の何たるかを知らしめる」

グレアムは闇に慣れてきた目で周囲をうかがった。窓はなく、広さは四メートル四方ほどだろうか。部屋というより倉庫の一角という作りである。樹脂製のハンドカフが彼の両手の自由を奪っていた。一見してグレアムは公的機関で扱う正規品と識別する。力技でどうにかなる代物でもなく、有効な道具なしに外す手立てはなさそうだ。殺人課の刑事として服務経験のあるグレアムには愚問である。また、猿轡をさせていないことから郊外の人気の少ない地域ではないかと推測できた。グレアムが大声を出しても差し支えないのだろう。  
いずれにしても、自信家のオグデンは万事に雑な面がある。臨機応変と言えば聞こえはいいが、よくこれまで無事に悪を為してきたものだ。だが、グレアムにとってオグデンの自尊心の高さは利用できる。かえって好都合だ。  
解錠の音が響き、ドアが開く。おそらくチェーン錠か何かでドアを封鎖しているようだ。入ってきたのはオグデンである。  
「ぼくをどうする気？」  
ペットボトルの封を切っていたオグデンはグレアムに視線を合わせた。  
「おまえと交換条件でハンニバルに「マグダラのマリア」を持って来させる。その上で俺の腕の落とし前をつけてやる」  
グレアムは吹き出しそうになる。  
価値ある美術品と、ただの人間であるグレアムを比べるまでもなかった。大体、レクターは人道主義とは、ほど遠い人物である。「無礼」を働いたという理由だけで人間を殺害し、あまつさえ、その死体を食材として料理し、口にしているのだ。  
「上手くいくかな？」  
ペットボトルを傾けてオグデンはグレアムに水を飲ませる。  
「どうした？ あいつの愛人じゃないのか？」  
オグデンの言葉に堪えきれず、グレアムは声を上げて笑ってしまった。  
「ぼくが愛人？ ゴシップ記事でも読んだ？ 馬鹿馬鹿しい。ハンニバルは気まぐれなんだ。今は、ぼくのことを面白がってるだけ。興味がなくなったら、何をするかわからない」  
笑った拍子に口からあふれた水がグレアムの顎を伝って首筋に流れる。その様子をオグデンは舐めるように見ていた。  
「彼より、あなたのほうがぼくに興味がありそうだ。これ外してくれない？ そしたらサービスしてもいいけど」  
グレアムが手首を拘束しているハンドカフを視線で促す。だが、オグデンは決めかねている顔である。  
「銃を持ってるくせに丸腰のぼくが怖いの？」  
即座にオグデンの平手がグレアムの頬を強か打った。だが、泣き出したグレアムを見てハンドカフにカッターを入れる。  
「生意気な口を利くからだ」  
ペットボトルを手渡されたグレアムは一口飲んでオグデンに目をやった。  
「あなたも飲みたい？」  
オグデンが近づいてくる。  
先刻、グレアムはハンドカフから解放されたみるや、ジーンズの尻ポケットから素早く錠剤を掌に握りこんでいた。船上で処方された睡眠導入剤である。涙を拭う振りをして口に含み、歯で砕いた。情熱的に唇を合わせながら、オグデンの喉に薬を水とともに流し込む。後は、オグデンのするに任せて効力が現れるのを待つだけだ。  
グレアムは衣服に手を突っ込んでくるオグデンの身体から煙草の匂いを嗅ぎとる。彼の父親と同じ煙草をオグデンは愛飲しているらしかった。懐かしさと嫌悪感でグレアムは複雑な気分に陥る。  
「絵の模写をしたのは、あなた？」  
話しかけられたオグデンは面喰っていた。  
「模写？」  
「そう。「マグダラのマリア」の複製画は、あなたが描いたの？」  
「いや。どうして、そんなことを聞く？」  
オグデンは訝しそうな顔になる。  
「綺麗な絵だったから気になってた」  
「あれは画学生に描かせたんだ。変わった女だった。殺されるとわかったら、他人の命乞いを始めたんだ。一緒に捕まえてたシャーロットって女を助けてくれって」  
笑みを浮かべたオグデンは話を続けた。グレアムはオグデンの背中へ手を伸ばす。  
「それほど大事に思われているのが、どんな女か興味があった。それで生かしておいたんだが、あんな小娘が殺しをやるとはな。あの女にも、いつか付けを払わせてやる」  
欠伸を洩らしているオグデンにグレアムは拳銃を突きつけた。オグデンのグロックである。  
「最低のクズ野郎」  
驚いているオグデンの目前で安全装置を外し、頭を二発、腹を一発、撃ち込んだ。間髪入れずにグレアムはオグデンの死体から予備弾倉を抜き取る。飛び込んでくるだろうオグデンの部下を迎撃するためドアの脇に待機した。

待てど暮らせど誰も現れない。グレアムは耳を澄ませたが、返ってくるのは静寂だけだ。押したドアが抵抗なく、開く。ドアの隙間から赤いカーペットが見えた。周囲に目を配りつつ、部屋を出る。  
そこに広がっていたのはカーペットではなかった。血溜まりである。グレアムの予想通り、コンテナから積み出された物品を一時保管しておくタイプの倉庫だ。転々と散らばるオグデンの部下の死体は、いずれも刺殺、おそらくナイフだろう。倉庫を出たグレアムは背後から口を掌で塞がれた。  
「ウィル、私だ」  
レクターの声である。  
「どうして、ここが？」  
グレアムの襟の裏からレクターは薄い樹脂片を取りだした。  
「ＧＰＳトラッカー？ いつ付けたんだ？」  
「きみが出かける時」  
キスに陶然としているグレアムを相手にレクターは怜悧に動いていたらしい。グレアムは眉を吊り上げた。彼の不機嫌に気付いているはずだが、レクターはグレアムを抱いたまま離そうとしない。  
「何をしてるんだ、ハンニバル・レクター。逮捕されたい？」  
口調に反してグレアムはレクターの好きなようにさせていた。温かいレクターの腕を押しのける気には、とてもなれない。  
「大丈夫。まだ誰もいない」  
グレアムは体を少し捻り、レクターのほうへ顔を向けた。レクターの髪に血液の飛沫が飛び散っている。一房ごとに変わる毛色は動物の体毛のようだ。彼が犬だったら、コヨーテか狼との交雑種ではないだろうか。琥珀色の瞳がグレアムに近づく。  
「駄目」  
グレアムは慌ててレクターの口を覆った。  
「あなたまで眠ってしまう」  
発情した男がマーキングをしようと奮闘したらしい痕跡と睡眠導入剤の無臭と言って差し支えない薬品臭さがグレアムの肌の匂いに混じっている。レクターは不愉快な事実について概ね把握した。  
頬を撫でていたレクターはグレアムに頷く。  
「もう行こう」  
レクターは車のキーを振って見せた。

オグデンをシャーロットと同じ処刑スタイルで殺害したと聞いてレクターは顔をしかめた。  
「まだ彼女を気にかけていたとは知らなかった」  
グレアムは頭を振る。  
「違う。自分の後悔を形にしただけ。本当は、あなたを殺すべきだ」  
レクターの運転する車内から眺める風景はネオンの灯りと闇に包まれていた。「興味があった」というオグデンの言葉をグレアムは思い返す。かつてレクターも同じ理由でグレアムから何もかもを奪い去った。この二人に違いがあるだろうか。  
違いがあるとすれば、レクターに触れられてもグレアムは不快ではないということだ。むしろ心地良くて思慮もへったくれもなくなる。それは理性とは別の生理的な事柄でグレアムには、どうにもできなかった。  
「ぼくは、あなたを許しているわけじゃない。特にアビゲイルのことでは」  
船上で眼下に眺めた海とオグデンの拳銃を沈めた河岸は、ひとつに繋がっている。本来なら、自分はそこに行くべきだとグレアムは思った。  
「あなたの計画を台無しにした？ もうひとつの絵も、彼らが持っていたんじゃないのか？」  
グレアムは瞼が下がってくるのを感じる。オグデンを眠らせた睡眠導入剤の余波だ。  
「私は、すでに取り戻している。どちらの「マリア」も手に入れた」  
眠りに陥ろうとしているグレアムにレクターの言葉は届かない。ただ意識が薄れる中で、こう考えていた。  
怪物が改心する物語だったら、どんなに良かっただろうか。しかし、人生はお伽話ではないし、グレアムは、そんな怪物を愛せない。

**Author's Note:**

> おしまい。


End file.
